Satellite communication using earth terminal antennas for consumers and for enterprise applications typically are reflector type and typically are on the order of 0.6 m to 1.2 m in size. The typical consumer antenna size may be approximately 0.6 m to 0.75 m, and prime fed offset parabolic reflector configurations are often used because it offers a low cost solution. A feed antenna, typically a horn type, is located at the focal point of the parabolic reflector. When operating with multi-band communication satellite payloads or multiple co-located satellites, it may be desirable to have coincident or near coincident earth terminal beams that correspond to the communication bands. When the communication bands are Ku, K, and Ka, for example, it may be desirable that the beams are near coincident beams at all three bands, which for example, may span 10.7 to 30.0 GHz. In addition, the polarization requirements at K and Ka bands are generally dual circular polarization (CP). At the Ku band, the polarization may be dual CP or may be dual linear polarization (LP).